


First Of Many

by Worldpeace90



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldpeace90/pseuds/Worldpeace90
Summary: Complete rewrite of Season Two, Episode Twelve of the television show ‘Psych’ featuring Omega Carlton Lassiter and Alpha Shawn Spencer since I feel that there is a lame shortage
Kudos: 4





	First Of Many

~ In the police car that Lassiter is driving ~

The snot-nosed kid attempts to hit on Juliet again, despite Carlton’s numerous warnings; the scent of the head detective starts to leak out as his aggravation level rises. His partner, an alpha, does not say or do anything, as this is a common enough occurrence in the privacy of their car until the chatter ceases abruptly and growling emits from the lanky figure currently pushing against the bars on Lassiter’s side. She then radios the station that “We’re on our way back because the kid presented; call his mom.”

~ By Carlton’s desk ~

Juliet has a tight grip on the teenager who eventually calms down surrounded by mostly beta officers. Soon though, Lassiter walks past him to reach the scent-masking deodorant, as a precaution, in his secret drawer and the mayor’s son breaks away from a distracted Jules to ravage the befuddled man’s neck. Then, the source of her surprise, Shawn and Gus shouting at McNab for innocently asking “Where have you guys been?”, intercepts (read tackles) him before wrestling the fresh alpha to the ground in an embarrassing heap of limbs. After a few moments, Carlton shoots the Chief’s office a worried look and motions McNab over to take the kid someplace, anyplace; he does this ahead of jerking Gus, who pulls Shawn with him, up to walk briskly into the men’s bathroom.

~ Just outside of the farthest stall from the door ~

Subsequently explaining his situation i.e. the big secret and annoying protocols that he would have to follow if anyone else found out, Lassiter stuns the pair by inquiring if either one of them can coat him in their scent for just long enough that the kid does not freak out in front of his mother. Shawn raises his hand first, but Gus steps up. He spins Carlton around with an unexpected amount of strength despite knowledge of his regular work-outs and alpha status. Next, the private investigator buries a burning nose in between the now very aroused omega’s head and neck. To the delight of the alphas, Lassiter gifts them with a pornographic moan while pressing back against the bulging groin that grazes a hip, before settling comfortably in his crack; they grind for a couple of minutes to the utter disbelief, on top of anger, of Shawn. Finally, Lassie holds the back of Gus’s neck and (basically) body-rolls his ass two more times to the recipient’s immense satisfaction then turns around to stare appraising at Gus, before strolling out (read adjusting the suit’s flap to hide a wet, from precum or slick the world will never know, patch on the bottom of his trousers).


End file.
